Emociones
by PkmnTrainerX
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles/One-Shots mostrando la relación que comparten Ash y Serena durante su viaje por la región de Kalos. Amourshipping. SatoSere.
1. Una agridulce sorpresa

**¡Hola a todos chicos y chicas! Esta vez vengo con una nueva historia, aunque más que una historia en sí, será una serie de Drabbles cortos o en su caso si se pueden llamar One-shots.**

**Antes de explicar el concepto de estos, quiero disculparme con aquellos que esperaron la continuación de mi otro fic… temporalmente este se encuentra en un hiatus debido a que a pesar de ya tener la idea escrita y los combates organizados, aun no se desarrollar los capítulos, siento un bloqueo de escritor y es una de las razones por la que escribo esto, para inspirarme.**

**Ahora si, como lo dice el summary, este fic será una serie de Drabbles/One-Shots Amourshipping. Más que simplemente centrarme en el amor entre estos 2, también quiero destacar la gran amistad que comparten, sus grandes lazos de confianza mutua y como se preocupan por el bienestar uno del otro, es lo que esencialmente intento mostrar en estas historias, una gran relación.**

**Principalmente son Drabbles que no seguirán un orden especifico, habrá historias conectadas claro, pero no seguirán una línea de tiempo fija. A veces podre basarme en algunos episodios de la saga, ya sea dando referencias o usando situaciones que se vieron en el anime, igualmente sin orden especifico. También cada historia tendrá un enfoque distinto, ya sea desde el punto de vista de Ash o Serena o incluso de Clemont, Bonnie… entre otros. Esto ya se verá en cada capítulo. Por último, tratare lo más posible de no hacer a los personajes OOC, intentare manejar sus personalidades que todos conocemos, mas eso no significa que a veces no pueda jugar con su comportamiento (En especial con Ash, necesito ser cuidadoso tratándose de su actitud ingenua referente a estos temas)**

**En fin, muchas palabras… no se expresarme en pocas palabras al final terminara siendo más larga la introducción que el primer capítulo. Los dejo con mi historia.**

* * *

"Una agridulce sorpresa"

"_¡Un niño se encuentra en la Torre Prisma!"_ Narraba la reportera en el helicóptero los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando en el centro de ciudad Lumiose, mientras las cámaras enfocaban a un chico junto a 2 pokémon subiendo la gran construcción con el propósito de ayudar al pokémon en la cima de esta quien estaba en descontrol _"¿¡Acaso estará intentando convencer a Garchomp que se detenga!?"_

A kilómetros del lugar, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Vaniville, una madre y su hija presenciaban los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo mediante el televisor.

"Quizás sea el entrenador de Garchomp", menciono la mujer adulta de nombre Grace.

Su hija, de nombre Serena, no emitió respuesta alguna y siguió con su vista enfocada hacia el televisor. Había algo que le llamaba la atención del chico en pantalla, pero no sabía exactamente que era. ¿Preocupación quizás?

"_Parece que el niño ha subido hasta la cima de la torre" _La chica llevo su mano a su pecho, era claro que a pesar de no saber quién era el chico en pantalla aun así se preocupaba por lo que pudiese sucederle a este.

En un movimiento rápido, uno de los pokémon que acompañaba al chico pudo inmovilizar a Garchomp pudiendo así el chico y el otro pokémon retirar el collar que al parecer causaba el descontrol del pokémon.

Para el horror de todos los que presenciaban la escena, el suelo donde se encontraba el pequeño pokémon amarillo que ayudo al muchacho a retirar el collar comenzó a derrumbarse, cayéndose así el pequeño pokémon desde la gran construcción. El chico sin dudarlo un momento se lanzó en rescate de su compañero atrapándolo a medio aire pero cayendo junto con el pokémon a lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Serena soltó un grito ahogado al ver las acciones del chico y como este caía al vacío de la gran torre. Pocos segundos después, apareció en escena un pokémon en un gran destello rojo, salvando así al muchacho y su pokémon. La cámara enfoco al pokémon quien parecía ser Blaziken, este dejando al niño en tierra segura y después saliendo de la escena.

"¡Que alivio!" dijo Serena más relajada mientras veía que el chico había podido salir del embrollo sin heridas, entonces la cámara enfoco al rostro del entrenador dejando ver a la peli miel la apariencia del muchacho. "Este chico… ¿acaso será?"

Entonces la reportera continúo narrando. _"Parece que el entrenador de nombre Ash Ketchum logro salir ileso después de tal suceso" _El nombre "Ash Ketchum" rápidamente retumbo en la mente de Serena, era justo quien pensaba.

La chica originaria de Vaniville reconoció rápidamente ese nombre, ese rostro, sabía quién era.

"¡Es el!" grito con alegría llamando la atención de su madre. "¡Es Ash! ¡Está aquí… en Kalos!"

Grace miro y sonrió al ver la emoción de su hija. Claramente su pequeña conocía al muchacho en pantalla. ¿Quién podría ser este para causar tal reacción en Serena?

Como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría, rápidamente la mente de la peli miel comenzó a asimilar los sucesos que habían ocurrido segundos antes, la sonrisa de Serena fue reemplazada por una cara de terror y preocupación, y sus emociones cambiaron totalmente cuando llego a la realización de que este chico tan especial para ella había hecho tales acciones como arriesgar su vida de tal forma.

"¡Es Ash!" exclamo la chica volviendo nuevamente a un estado de preocupación/terror por el chico justo como momentos antes.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Basándome casi totalmente en el segundo capítulo de la serie. ¡Ash… tu siempre tan imprudente!**

**Espero sea de su agrado, estos capítulos son un poco para introducir a los personajes y que la trama se pueda desarrollar por eso es que este fue un poco largo para un Drabble. Igualmente, déjenme en sus reviews si les gusto y en que puedo mejorar para entregarles mejores historias… cualquier crítica será aceptada. Las actualizaciones serán más rápido de lo que piensan ¡Nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas!**


	2. La niña del sombre de paja

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, no explicare tanto como en el capítulo pasado… les dije que la actualización seria pronto y aquí está, así que los dejo con la historia. Como en el capítulo pasado, es una leve introducción a los personajes y la introducción de Serena al grupo de Ash.**

* * *

"La niña del sombrero de paja"

Después de su derrota frente a Viola en el gimnasio Santalune, Ash se retiró al centro pokémon para que Pikachu y Fletchling pudieran descansar después de esa tempestuosa batalla en la que no tuvo tanto éxito.

Allí conoció a una chica llamada Serena, quien según Clemont y Bonnie parecía haber visto su batalla de gimnasio junto a ellos. Después de la derrota de Ash, este se dirigido con mucha prisa hacia el centro pokémon dejando su mochila en el gimnasio, Serena se dio cuenta de esto y decidió seguirlo para entregarle dicha mochila.

Había algo en esta chica que llamaba la atención del entrenador, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Sin darle tanta importancia, agradeció el gesto de Serena y se dispuso a entrenar para su revancha en el gimnasio Santalune.

El entrenamiento con Alexa, hermana de Viola, era bastante duro pero tenía que lograrlo para así poder ganar su batalla de gimnasio. Repetidas veces Ash tuvo que atrapar a sus pokémon debido a que las fuertes ráfagas de aire de Noivern los mandaban por los aires.

"_Aún está el rayo hielo y la red viscosa de Surskit"_, pensaba el entrenador. _"Todo esto es un gran reto, será difícil ganar"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta chica que fue hasta donde estaba el entrenador y le ofreció un pequeño pañuelo blanco con bordados azules y una pequeña poke ball en una esquina.

"Oye Ash, puedes usar esto", el chico miro el pañuelo y lo tomo agradeciendo el gesto por parte de Serena, quien titubeo un poco antes de continuar. "Oye…. ¿Me recuerdas?"

El entrenador parecía confundido ¿De dónde conocía a esta chica? Tanto Pikachu como Fletchling dejaron el lugar donde se encontraban estos dos, ambos pokémon sintieron que necesitarían un tiempo para hablar.

"Ya nos habíamos conocido antes…en un campamento de Pueblo Paleta", continuo la peli miel.

"¿Un campamento…?"

"¡Si, en el campamento de verano pokémon del profesor Oak!", exclamo la chica contenta.

"Ah, yo recuerdo ese campamento… yo estuve ahí", el entrenador dijo recordando aquel campamento organizado por el profesor de la región Kanto.

"¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Genial! Sabes… yo también estuve ahí"

Nuevamente el entrenador parecía confundido, los recuerdos de aquel campamento eran un poco borrosos debido a todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde este.

"Uhmmm… no te recuerdo ", dijo el chico tratando de hacer memoria.

La sonrisa de Serena cambio rápidamente a un rostro de decepción mientras bajaba la vista. "¿Enserio?", dijo la chica mostrando su decepción ya que el chico no la recordó.

"Lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese campamento", se disculpó el entrenador.

La peli miel entonces recordó que aún tenía una carta a su favor: el pañuelo. Entonces Serena volvió a sonreír y continúo.

"Sabes, en aquel entonces tú me prestaste ese pañuelo", la chica señalo el pañuelo que Ash tenía en las manos. Entonces, como si se tratase de un cable conectándose a la corriente, la mente de Ash comenzó a mostrar ciertas imágenes de una niña lastimada que se encontraba en el bosque, de cómo Ash vendo su pierna con ese pañuelo y la escolto nuevamente hacia el campamento.

"¡Ya me acuerdo, tú eras la niña del sombrero de paja! ¡Eras tú, Serena!", exclamo el chico cuando los recuerdos se hicieron claros, Serena sonrió mientras el rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas… Ash la había recordado.

Pero no todo era color de rosa para el entrenador, la expresión de la chica peli miel cambio a una más seria, mientras sus manos se postraron en su cintura.

"Ahora que me recordaste… ¿me puedes explicar en qué pensabas cuando saltaste imprudentemente de la Torre Prisma?", exclamo la chica mientras la preocupación y un poco de enojo se hicieron presentes en sus ojos.

"Uhmmm… este…", dijo el chico nerviosamente, parece que había mucho que explicar.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo. Nuevamente me disculpo si fue un poco largo para un Drabble, pero como ya dije, estos capítulos son para introducir a los personajes en la historia. Use el incidente de Lumiose y la forma en la que se conocieron ambos en este capítulo, como lo dije… la serie me da bastante en que basarme.**  
**Espero no vean a Serena un poco OOC… pero hasta yo me sorprendí de que nadie le recrimino lo descuidado que fue Ash lol**

**Bueno, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos para la próxima!**


	3. Una cálida invitación

**¡Hola a todos chicos! Solo quería usar este pequeño espacio para agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, ¡casi 300 views en menos de 2 dias! ¡gracias!… no olviden que si tienen una idea para un futuro drabble pueden decírmela por mensaje privado y con gusto lo hare. Sin más que decir, he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

"Una cálida invitación"

"…_Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste 'Nunca te rindas, hasta el final' espero no hayas cambiado desde entonces", _ Ash seguía pensando en las palabras que había tenido con Serena durante su entrenamiento para la revancha contra la líder de Gimnasio Viola.

A pesar de que el peli-negro no recordaba muchas cosas de aquel campamento, su mente había logrado recuperar ese momento donde conoció a Serena en aquel bosque de Pueblo Paleta.

"_No puedo estar de pie… me duele mucho"_

"_Nunca te rindas, hasta el final", menciono Ash mientras extendía una mano para ayudar a la pequeña niña quien se había lastimado, la niña acepto tomando la mano del niño, quien este la ayudo a levantarse, aunque debido a la fuerza de la acción, Serena fue impulsada hacia adelante cayendo en los brazos de Ash tal como si fuera un abrazo._

"_¿Ves? Te paraste" dijo el chico sonriendo cuando la niña se separó de los brazos de este. "Bueno, igualmente hay que regresar al campamento… vamos", entonces Ash comenzó a escoltar a Serena nuevamente al campamento sin soltar la mano de la pequeña en ningún momento._

Era curioso que hubiera olvidado esas palabras todos estos años, así como también era curiosa la motivación que estas le daban, el no rendirse hasta el final y seguir luchando por lo que quieres.

El chico sonrió. Los papeles se habían invertido esta vez, Serena era quien lo había inspirado esta vez a seguir luchando… y ahora esa medalla era suya, pudo derrotar a Viola después de una difícil revancha y todo gracias a las palabras de la chica.

El peli negro observo nuevamente su medalla recibida hace poco tiempo, después observo a Serena quien se encontraba un poco más atrás de donde estaba él. Claramente había algo en ella que llamaba la atención de Ash, no sabía lo que era exactamente… pero de algo estaba seguro; solo lo descubriría de una manera.

"Oye Serena, ¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros?"

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo de esta serie de drabbles… este si fue más corto que los anteriores en si porque es el último capítulo de introducción a los personajes. Aparte es un poco difícil manejar la actitud de Ash sin sacarlo de su personaje, aun hago pruebas haha.  
PD: ¿Ya vieron el especial de la mega evolución 3? God, eso y el preview del siguiente capitulo me dejaron un hype al 1000%**

**Bueno, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	4. Una pequeña fiebre

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Nuevamente les traigo otro capítulo de este fic… también quiero agradecer su apoyo con todos los views, ustedes son quienes me motivan a seguir escribiendo estos capítulos. Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

"Una pequeña fiebre"

"¡Achuuuuu!"

Un gran estornudo provino de una de las habitaciones del centro Pokémon. Allí los chicos habían pasado la noche después de haberse reencontrado con Alexa en su camino hacia ciudad Cyllage, quien al parecer estaba por realizar un nuevo reportaje en el laboratorio de investigación de pueblo Ambrette, donde actualmente se encontraban.

La joven reportera pokémon llevo a los chicos al laboratorio donde estos conocieron a los pokémon tundra: Amaura y Aurorus. A pesar de que estos pokémon eran revividos de fósiles antiguos eran muy amigables, por lo que no tardaron en amistarse con Ash y sus amigos.

Debido al cuerpo de estos pokémon fósil, debían de permanecer en una gran cámara a muy bajas temperaturas, mas esto no fue un impedimento para Ash a la hora de divertirse con ellos. Después de un rato, el peli negro comenzó a entrar en calor por lo cual decidió quitarse el suéter que le habían dado al entrar a la gran cámara… cosa de la cual se arrepentiría después.

"¡Achuuuuuu!", volvió a estornudar el entrenador, quien estaba recostado en una cama de las habitaciones del centro pokémon. Este parecía que había pescado un severo resfriado debido a las muy bajas temperaturas de la cámara del laboratorio… al parecer no fue buena idea retirarse el suéter.

"Te dije que te enfermarías si no te cuidabas, Ash", menciono Serena quien ahora se estaba haciendo cargo del peli negro. "Clemont no debe tardar con la sopa de pollo que le pedí que cocinara"

Ash asintió. A pesar de haberle dicho varias veces que se abrigara el día anterior, la chica fue la primera en ofrecerse para cuidar de la salud del entrenador, así como quedarse junto con el mientras este permaneciera enfermo.

"La sopa esta lista", anuncio Clemont mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos. La cara de Ash se ilumino, el chico tenía hambre y esa sopa sí que olía bien en estos momentos. "Aunque aún está un poco caliente… creo que deberás esperar a que se enfrié un poco antes de comerla"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes Ash?", preguntó el joven rubio, mientras dejaba la sopa encima de una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

"He estado mejor", respondió el peli negro mientras sonreía levemente. "Aunque sé que pronto me recuperare con todos estos cuidados que me da Serena"

La chica quien se encontraba sentada a un lado no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que un pequeño rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Para ella no había problema en ayudar a un amigo, en especial si se trataba de Ash.

Clemont sonrió, sabía que Ash estaba en buenas manos. "Bueno, iré a ver que Bonnie no explote la cocina" dijo el rubio antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Los ojos de Ash rápidamente se enfocaron en el plato de sopa que se encontraba encima de la pequeña mesa. A pesar de estar enfermo su apetito seguía siendo el mismo. Serena rio un poco al ver las acciones del chico, enfermo o sano seguía siendo un glotón.

"¿Quieres comer la sopa?", pregunto la chica sonriendo, Ash asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras aún permanecía en cama.

Serena tomo el plato de sopa, el cual ya no estaba del todo caliente y se dispuso a darle de comer a Ash, entonces noto que este parecía algo incómodo, como si algo lo estuviese molestando.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, solo que tengo un poco de calor", dijo Ash mientras sacaba los brazos debajo de la cobija con la que se encontraba cubierto.

"Quizás tienes fiebre… déjame ver", Serena entonces dejo el plato de sopa nuevamente en la mesa que estaba detrás y puso una de sus manos en la frente de Ash en busca de signos de fiebre.

Ash se mantuvo estático al toque de Serena, era la primera vez que una de sus acompañantes estaba tan cerca de él. Serena al no encontrar signos de fiebre puso su otra mano en la mejilla del peli negro, quien este parpadeo un par de veces al sentir la otra mano de la chica.

Aun así, no notaba que la temperatura corporal de Ash estuviera elevada, entonces bajo su mano que estaba en la frente hacia el cuello del entrenador mientras que sin saberlo se acercaba un poco más hacia el rostro del chico.

El joven entrenador rápidamente se sintió nervioso por las acciones de la chica, entonces empezó a sentir como el calor invadía sus mejillas. La chica sonrió al sentir también el calor en las mejillas del peli negro.

"Si, creo que tienes fiebre… tus mejillas están cali…", Serena no pudo terminar la frase debido a que se dio cuenta la poca distancia que había entre los rostros de Ash y ella, así como sus manos estaban tocando el rostro del chico. Rápidamente la chica se echó hacia atrás por inercia debido a la sorpresa, en el acto tirando el plato de sopa que se encontraba en la mesa y este derramándose por todo el suelo.

Ash no pudo evitar hacer un puchero al ver la comida derramada en el piso, parece que aún no habría sopa para él.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que para mí fue divertido escribirlo. Déjenme en sus reviews que les pareció y que les gustaría que cambie o añada en futuros capítulos**

**Sin más que decir, me despido… ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	5. Francés

**Hola chicos y chicas, nuevamente les traigo otro capítulo. Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por todo el apoyo que me han dado al dejar sus reviews… ustedes son quien hacen esta historia posible.**

**Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

"Francés"

"¿Podrías cuidar de mi hermano, s'il vous plaît?", la escena se repetía nuevamente. Una chica linda se atravesaba en el camino de los chicos y Bonnie rápidamente la quería emparejar con su hermano.

"¡Bonnie! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de hacer eso!", exclamo Clemont bastante avergonzado por las acciones de su hermana, al mismo tiempo un brazo parecido a la cola de un Aipom salió de la mochila del rubio inventor y tomo a la niña para arrastrarla hacia afuera del centro pokémon donde se encontraban.

"¡Piénsalo, esperare tu respuesta!", dijo la pequeña sonriendo antes de salir del centro pokémon, Pikachu bajo del hombro de su entrenador y comenzó a seguir al par de hermanos a donde se dirigían. Ash y Serena solo reían por la escena, este tipo de situaciones se habían hecho bastante comunes en su viaje.

Serena empezó a caminar hacia donde se habían dirigido los hermanos, entonces noto que Ash no la seguía… en su lugar este se había quedado donde estaba y parecía un poco pensativo.

"¿Pasa algo, Ash?"

Las palabras de su amiga lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, este volteo a verla y sonrió. "No, solamente estaba recordando un viejo amigo con el que pasaba momentos así", dijo el peli negro recordando sus viejas aventuras. "Pero no recuerdo que el dijera esa cosa de sil vouso…"

"¿S'il vous plaît?" interrumpió la chica terminando la frase.

"¡Sí! Eso mismo… ¿Qué significa?"

Serena sonrió, ella sabía que Ash no era de Kalos ni había estado mucho tiempo por ahí como para poder reconocer este idioma. "Significa 'Por favor' en francés" dijo la chica. "El francés es un idioma que antes se utilizaba en Kalos, ahora ya casi no se utiliza… solo en algunas partes de la región"

Ash parecía maravillado, jamás había escuchado que se hablara más de 1 idioma en una región, ni en sus aventuras por regiones pasadas había escuchado de algo así. "¿Y tú sabes hablarlo?" preguntó el entrenador.

Serena asintió. Al haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en esta región, se le había enseñado dicho idioma.

"¡Wow! ¡Di algo en francés, por favor!" exclamo Ash emocionado al saber que su amiga de la infancia también conocía dicho idioma.

Serena entonces se puso a pensar que podría decirle al peli negro en francés. Rápidamente se le vino a la mente una cosa que podría decirle, mientras el color rojo se presentaba en sus mejillas por pensar tal cosa. Decidida a hacerlo, la chica poco a poco se acercó a la oreja del chico y con una tierna voz susurro en esta:

"_Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, Ash"_

La peli miel, quien ahora estaba más sonrojada se separó un poco del entrenador quien parecía bastante emocionado por las palabras de ella.

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó emocionado. Serena sonreía mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Te lo diré solo si me alcanzas!" rápidamente la chica se giró en dirección a la salida del centro pokémon y empezó a correr en dirección a donde se habían ido Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu, esto tomó por sorpresa a Ash quien tardó en reaccionar a las palabras de Serena, dándole bastante ventaja a esta.

"¡Oyeee! ¡Eso es trampa!" grito el chico mientras empezaba a correr detrás de su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aquí termina este capítulo… espero hayan podido entender la frase en francés, si no, ahí está siempre Google Translate (FTW) hahahaha. Ya saben, si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo no duden en dejármela en los reviews o mandarme un mensaje privado con esta… con gusto tratare de hacerla una pequeña historia.**

**Por cierto, tarde un poco mas en actualizar debido a que se me juntaron unas cosas del trabajo, espero poder actualizar en un lapso de 2-3 días la historia, aunque ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos, pierde la emoción si los publico de golpe lol**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y bueno, sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	6. Situaciones comprometedoras

**Hola chicos, nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer nuevamente su apoyo al seguir la historia y/o dejar reviews, enserio me anima bastante a continuar esta serie de drabbles. Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo ha sido bastante pesado estos últimos dias y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir nuevos capítulos, ya solo me queda 1 capitulo de reserva... tengo que darme mi tiempo para escribir mas. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

"Situaciones comprometedoras"

Los chicos habían estado recorriendo la costa de la ruta 8 en camino a la siguiente batalla de gimnasio para Ash, la cual se encontraba en ciudad Cyllage. Estos decidieron tomar un descanso debido al fuerte sol y que no estaban tan acostumbrados a largas caminatas.

Ash debía tener un poco más de consideración con ellos, después de todo, el recorrer 5 regiones le habían dado una condición bastante buena. Clemont se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras Serena y Bonnie ayudaban preparando la mesa cerca de una saliente que daba sombra.

"Iré a refrescarme un poco… vuelvo pronto", menciono Ash, quien después de esto corrió junto a Pikachu hacia la costa.

Paso el tiempo y Clemont termino de preparar el desayuno, mientras que las chicas habían terminado de poner la mesa. Aun así, el entrenador peli negro no había regresado de la costa lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a cierta persona en el grupo.

"Ash aún no ha regresado…", dijo Serena mirando en dirección a donde se había dirigido el muchacho. "Creo que iré a buscarlo para avisarle que ya está la comida lista"

Clemont solo asintió en afirmación y continuo sirviendo el desayuno, mientras Bonnie jugaba con Dedenne.

Serena entonces comenzó a dirigirse a la costa. Aunque la costa no estaba tan lejos del lugar donde se encontraban no era posible divisar a esta debido a una leve elevación de arena que separaba ambos lugares.

Serena entonces se acercó más hacia la costa. Pronto pudo ver al peli negro quien se encontraba descansando en una pequeña palmera muy cerca del mar. Este parecía que se había quitado el chaleco azul que siempre tenía puesto, así como se había retirado los tennis deportivos, los guantes y la gorra, quedándose así solo con la playera negra sin mangas que tenía debajo del chaleco y su pantalón. Pikachu estaba refrescándose en el agua, el pequeño ratón eléctrico disfrutaba del mar.

La chica poco a poco se acercó hasta donde estaba el entrenador…de pronto, Ash comenzó a quitarse la playera negra que tenía puesta, quedándose únicamente con el pantalón puesto. Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por la peli miel, quien ahora estaba más cerca y tenía un mejor ángulo del cuerpo del entrenador. Parecía que todos los viajes no solo le habían dado una buena condición sino también un cuerpo bastante amoldado y muy envidiable por muchos.

El calor comenzó a hacerse presente en las mejillas de Serena, siendo la primera vez que veía al entrenador _de esta forma._ Para los ojos de la chica había encontrado otra de las muchas cualidades que amaba de Ash: su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado.

"Oh… ¡Hola Serena!", los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por la misma persona en quien esta pensaba. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Las mejillas de Serena se tornaron aún más rojas debido a que Ash había notado su presencia. ¿Acaso pensaría que lo estaba espiando? ¡Seguro pensaría que era una rarita!

"No no… s-solo quería avisarte que el desayuno ya está listo"

"¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien, muero de hambre!", dijo Ash. "Pikachu, es hora de comer… sal de ahí o quedaras como pasa", grito el chico mientras hacía señas a su pokémon quien aún se encontraba en el mar. Entonces el entrenador extendió una mano en dirección a donde se encontraba Serena, la chica rápidamente entendió el mensaje y se acercó para ayudar al peli negro a levantarse.

Como si fuera obra del destino quien se encontraba en contra de Serena, esta tropezó con un pequeño hoyo en la arena, así perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose. La peli miel rápidamente cerró sus ojos y espero el impacto, el cual nunca llego… en su lugar, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ash, mientras que era sostenida por los fuertes brazos del muchacho. En un movimiento rápido el chico había logrado detener la caída de Serena.

"¿Estas bien, Serena?", pregunto el muchacho, ignorando totalmente la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros. La chica nuevamente empezó a sonrojarse descontroladamente al notar la distancia entre sus labi… rostros de ambos, sus mejillas parecían tener el mismo color que la gorra del entrenador. La peli miel entonces asintió levemente dando entender que estaba bien, Ash sonrió ante esto.

"¡CLEMONT! ¡Ven rápido, Ash y Serena están a punto de besarse!", grito una exaltada Bonnie quien estaba viendo a la pareja de entrenadores en una situación muy comprometedora.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Espero que los personajes no hayan parecido un poco out of character, como ya dije, es un poco difícil manejar a Ash en este tipo de escenas sin hacerlo un completo despistado e idiota, o en su caso, un completo enamorado.**

**Déjenme en los reviews que les pareció este capítulo… sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	7. Dulce aroma

**Las explicaciones las daré al final, solo diré que este capítulo estará redactado desde el punto de vista de Ash. (Cosa en la que estoy experimentando, así que si notan algún error, por favor háganmelo saber en sus reviews)**

* * *

"Dulce aroma"

"_¿Serán fresas? Quizás podrían ser duraznos… ¿o no?", _paso mi mano por mi cabello mientras pienso en ciertas cosas, usualmente siempre uso la gorra roja que me regalo mi madre, pero en esta ocasión los chicos y yo decidimos descansar cerca de un claro para después disponernos a cenar. Pikachu, quien está en mi hombro, me mira de reojo… no es común que yo sea tan 'pensativo'.

De seguro se estarán preguntando: ¿En qué 'ciertas cosas', que no sean batallas pokémon, puede estar pensando Ash Ketchum? Pues déjenme decirles que no solo pienso en batallas pokémon. También pienso en comida, en la liga pokémon, en cuanto falta para llegar a la próxima ciudad y retar el próximo gimnasio, en mis pokémon, ¿Ya mencione la comida?

Bueno, creo que me desvié un poco.

Desde hoy en la mañana, cierto suceso me ha traído una gran curiosidad por saber la respuesta de este. No es algo que alguno de mis amigos me haya preguntado, más bien es una cuestión que me hice a mí mismo desde lo ocurrido esta mañana.

"_¿Falta mucho para llegar a la siguiente ciudad?", pregunto un chico pelinegro, cierta desesperación podía notarse en su voz._

"_No lo sé, déjame checar en mi guía", menciono Serena quien empezó a buscar en su mochila dicho aparato. _

_Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban conversando un poco más adelante de los chicos, mientras que Pikachu y Dedenne corrían delante de los hermanos. No era común de Ash atrasarse o quejarse durante el camino a una siguiente ciudad, pero la ruta 12 que conectaba a Shalour y Coumarine parecía eterna para el chico._

_Ash se acercó un poco más a donde estaba Serena, para así poder ver lo que decía la guía de viaje. El chico acerco sobre los hombros de la aspirante a performer, fue ahí cuando un dulce aroma invadió su sentido del olfato. _

_El olor era bastante dulce y muy agradable al olfato del peli negro, este parecía provenir del cabello de su acompañante, ¿Había estado usando algún tipo de perfume o shampoo? No estaba seguro si el cabello de Serena ya tenía este delicioso aroma. Pero… ¿Exactamente a qué olía? Era un aroma dulce, como si se tratase de caramelo… o no, de algo como fresas, o incluso duraznos, también podrían ser manzanas…_

"_Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Coumarine…", menciono Serena, sacando a Ash de su pequeño trance. "Solo debemos de seguir rectos por esta ruta y salir del bosque que hay más adelante"_

"_E…está bien", tartamudeo el entrenador, dicho aroma hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo… "B…bueno, supongo que hay que seguir, ¿no?", rio nerviosamente mientras separaba la distancia entre él y Serena. _

_La aspirante a performer decidió no darle importancia a esto y sonrió. "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! Clemont y Bonnie ya nos dejaron atrás", entonces la chica comenzó a acelerar el paso para alcanzar a ambos hermanos, dejando al peli negro bastante pensativo un poco más atrás._

"¡Oye Ash, la comida ya va estar lista!", oigo la voz de Clemont, la cual me saca de mis pensamientos. Parece que una vez más he perdido la noción del tiempo… tengo que dejar de pensar en ello.

Pero no, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Era un olor dulce, algo que ya había olido antes, pero esta vez era más dulce y más agradable… ¿Quizás la esencia de una baya Pecha? Nah, dudo que hagan shampoo o perfumes a base de bayas… definitivamente tenía que ser una fruta. Podría ser guayaba, o hasta uvas. Voy a volverme loco… lo mejor será preguntarle a Serena si está usando algo en su cabello y de que está hecho.

Veo a Serena quien se encuentra sentada en la mesa, parece que está hablando con Bonnie. Me dispongo a ir a preguntarle, pero entonces recuerdo algo una conversación que tuve con mi madre hace tiempo. Ella me dijo que era descortés preguntarle a una chica cualquier cosa sobre su cuerpo, ya que esta se podría ofender de cierta forma. Nunca me explico el porqué pasaba esto, y yo no seguí insistiendo con ese tema ya que, bueno, no era de mi interés. Ahora me arrepiento.

No puedo ir a preguntarle algo como: "Oye Serena, ¿a que huele tu cabello?" eso podría ofenderla. No quiero ser descortés con ella y hacerla que se enoje por una de mis tonterías, supongo que lo mejor será averiguarlo por mí mismo… _si eso mismo servirá. _

Lentamente me levanto del tronco donde estoy sentado y me dirijo en dirección a donde están las chicas. Solo debo oler ese dulce aroma una vez más y así por fin poder liberarme de esta curiosidad que tengo. Siento como mi pulso se acelera poco a poco me voy acercando, como si se tratase de una batalla pokémon, es una extraña sensación… algo como emoción. Escucho a Bonnie, quien está del lado opuesto de la mesa, mencionar mi nombre. Parece que la niña noto que me estaba acercando, mas esto no me detendrá.

Serena, quien está mirando en dirección contraria a donde me encuentro, comienza a girarse después que Bonnie menciona mi nombre, más antes que ella pueda verme por completo, tomo con mis manos su gran melena de cabello que va desde su cabeza hasta su cintura. Siento como mi compañera se exalta al sentir el toque de mis manos sobre su cabello. Sin pensarlo 2 veces rápidamente acerco mi rostro hacia mis manos y acto seguido "sumerjo" mi rostro en el cabello de Serena.

"¿A…ash, q… que es…tás haciendo…?", es lo último que escucho por parte de Serena antes de sumergirme en tan dulce aroma. El olor es más fuerte que por la mañana, pero a la vez es más dulce y agradable, aunque… ¿Qué es? Me pongo a analizar más a fondo dicho aroma en mis pensamientos.

"Es como un olor a fresas, no, más bien es algo más dulce… algo como cereza. ¡Sí! ¡Su cabello huele a cerezas!"

Para mi mala suerte, recuerdo que Pikachu aún se encontraba en mi hombro… giro un poco el rostro hacia mi hombro donde mi pequeño pokémon roedor se encuentra. Entonces veo como un mechón de cabello se introduce por accidente en la nariz de mi amigo.

"¡PIKAAAAA CHUUUUU!", es lo único que escucho antes de recibir, junto con Serena, una de las fuertes descargas eléctricas propinadas por mi pokémon inicial. Ambos caemos al suelo 'debilitados' por tal ataque.

"En definitiva… huele a cerezas", susurro con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes chicos. Ya casi había pasado un mes y no había actualizado esta historia. Esto fue debido a que salí de vacaciones y pues acabo de regresar a lo que yo llamo "realidad" lol. La historia seguirá siendo un capitulo por semana, y ya no habrá más retrasos así. Nuevamente, me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, planeaba subir el episodio desde ayer... pero anocheció y no creo que sea muy factible subir los capítulos durante la noche.**

**Ahora con la historia. No crean que Ash es un pervertido hahaha. Simplemente el chico es bastante tonto y despistado, porque según su lógica, es más cortés olerle el cabello a tu amiga que preguntarle si está usando algún perfume… tu sabes, para que no se ofenda/enoje contigo lol. Espero no lo haya sacado totalmente del personaje. Quizás haga una segunda parte de este capítulo. Otra cosa importante (Spoiler alert?) en esta historia no maneje el corte de cabello de Serena, por eso es que me refería a su cabello como melena, esto debido a que no veía correcto referirme a él como mechón gigante. Si alguien sabe cómo podría llamarse ese estilo de cabello, díganmelo en los comentarios xD**

**Intente este nuevo estilo de redacción a base de POV (Point of view/Perspectiva de algún personaje), díganme en sus reviews que tal me quedo. Para hacer este tipo de redacción me inspire de una historia Amourshipping llamada "Béisbol" por DragonFG. Se los recomiendo bastante, pásense a darle una leída cuando tengan tiempo, no se arrepentirán.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews… ustedes me inspiran a continuar estos drabbles. Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


End file.
